Vendetta, Conclusion
by dstrekharrylover
Summary: Harry and Ginny go on their honeymoon ... among other things.


DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and company except for my imagination and  
this story.

A/N: This section will be rated M for a reason; it depicts the honeymoon between our favourite couple.

The young couple had discussed possible honeymoon spots with the elder Weasleys and married brothers, finally deciding on the one where Arthur and Molly had gone on their own honeymoon. Harry was especially pleased to learn that it was Unplottable, which meant undetectable by Muggles and therefore his and Ginny's privacy was unlikely to be invaded by unwelcome visitors, especially during the times they planned on "increasing their carnal knowledge" of each other, as Fred had said with a sly wink in Ginny's direction, which provoked a blush from her and a dirty look from Harry even though he knew his brother-in-law meant well and was only teasing.

Since Ginny's attack, he was fiercely protective of her, not allowing even her own family to upset her in any way if he could stop them. Harry indeed planned to shag her until neither of them could walk, but the last thing he'd needed was for anyone to voice it. Especially in mixed company, so he fully intended to get revenge at the first opportunity.

After changing into going-away clothes and making their goodbyes, the young marrieds climbed onto Harry's broom, Ginny's arms around his waist and her head resting on his back, especially once they had become airborne. Arthur had given Harry directions and coordinates, so he found it fairly easily after about an hour's flight. They landed in front of a picturesque little cottage surrounded by green grass and flowers; if Harry hadn't known better, he'd have sworn it was a Muggle dwelling. However, when he approached, all he needed to do was think "Door, open," while carrying Ginny, and the door obediently opened to admit them.

Once he had carried her over the threshold and they were inside the sunny, fragrant room, the queen-size bed of which featured their favourite colours of sheets and pillowcases, not to mention the bedspread. Not that any of it would particularly matter once they got going hot and heavy, but for the moment, it was very much appreciated and Harry intended to thank Arthur and Molly for the suggestion at the first opportunity. He would have been pleased to learn that the door had automatically locked behind them after they had walked through, even though he had not thought the nonverbal command for it to do so.

"It's beautiful," Ginny smiled. "Just the same, it's strange that Mum and Dad never mentioned this place before."

"I guess none of us were old enough to appreciate the information or put it to good use before now," Harry opined. _But I assure you that now that we do know about it, we will definitely put it to good use_, he finished in his mind with a provocative smile in his wife's direction.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked. "I'm game for just about anything."

"Just about anything? What does that mean?"

"Simply nothing that isn't pleasurable," he assured her. "Of course, considering how highly sexed we each are, that wouldn't be much." He reached for her hand and pulled her in the direction of the bathroom. "Let's check out the bathroom."

She simply followed him wordlessly and upon arrival, Harry smiled lasciviously. There was a deep tub just big enough for two, with various types of things for lovemaking purposes surrounding it on three sides. "I wonder if we can request our favourite music as well," Ginny remarked, deciding to test her theory by naming five of her favourite instrumental pieces: _Bolero_, by Ravel, _Magic Works_, from the fourth-year Yule Ball, _Le Cygne (The Swan)_ by Camille Saint-Saens, and _Waltz of the Flowers_ from the Nutcracker Suite.

Harry looked surprised upon hearing the music begin, then smiled as he met his wife's eyes. "Seems like this place has many of the same properties of the Room of Requirement." He then decided to try out one of his own theories. "Two glasses of Dom Perignon, please." The glasses appeared on the side of the tub along with a tub of ice and a bottle of the aforementioned champagne in it.

The longer they stayed in the bathroom, the more ideas Harry got, until he finally said, "Tub, fill up with hot, soapy water at body temperature with a fresh outdoor smell." A short time later the tub was ready. "Shall we, my lady?" he asked gallantly, accompanying his request with a sly wink and another provocative smile.

"I would be honoured, sir," she smiled; it didn't take long for them to shed their clothes and climb into the tub; for a time they played with the soap bubbles like children, then shared a nuptial drink of champagne shortly before Harry leaned over to claim his wife's lips; she discovered that he still had a bit of champagne in his mouth, tasting it on both his lips and warm, wet and incredibly delicious tongue, which met hers even as his hands found her breasts and began to gently fondle them.

He smiled against her lips as she moaned with pleasure at his ministrations, then reluctantly moved his lips to trail them down her throat on their way down her body to do with his lips what his hands had recently done. Of course, Ginny wasn't just sitting there allowing him to have all the fun; her hands were busy too. She lightly stroked the back of his neck with one, and even as he claimed one breast, then the other, with his lips, he was unable to help moaning softly.

The other searched beneath the water's surface for what she knew would be there, his deliciously hard arousal, which she intended to fondle until he decided to stop playing around with her breasts and get inside her as she wanted. He gasped in astonished pleasure when her hand found him, her supple fingers inflaming him almost beyond control.

"Gods, Gin, if you keep doing that, I'll never last." His voice was a husky moan.

"You will if you get where I want you to be—and _right now_," she directed. "And I don't think I have to spell out where that is." Her arms and legs opened invitingly and her smile told him all that needed to be said.

"Your wish is my command, sweet lady." He was reluctant to move away from her breasts, but told himself to come back to them at the earliest opportunity even as he situated himself as she wished, feeling her arms and legs wrap around him even as he began to move deliciously inside her, burying his face in her fragrant throat, feeling as well as hearing her soft moans at his movements.

"Harry … dear gods, Harry …" she softly moaned as she felt his hands move intimately over her.

"Gin, you're so delicious," he crooned passionately. "I could stay inside you forever."

"That's just where I want you to be, luv," she crooned just before he found her lips again in a deep, hungry kiss. "I feel so complete when you're inside me … and so empty when you're not."

Then to her surprise, she began to hear some sexy soft rock songs begin, starting with "Love Won't Let Me Wait," then "With You I'm Born Again", followed by "Kiss You All Over", "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?", "I'm in the Mood to Be Desired" and finally "Burning Love" by a famous Muggle singer named Elvis Presley, revered throughout that world as what they termed the "King of Rock and Roll."

If this song was any indication, both Harry and Ginny could well understand why he'd earned the name and intended to listen to more of his music at the first opportunity after their honeymoon was over. (Not to mention the other music!) For the time being, however, all that mattered was the nearness of the other, the love and passion they felt right now … the love and passion they would _always_ feel for each other.

Shortly after the last song ended, Ginny felt the movements of Harry's hips increase and knew it wouldn't be much longer before he reached the pinnacle of pleasure … and when he did, she would be only one step behind. It wasn't long after that she felt him tense against her, then cry out softly and slump against her, utterly spent—at least for the moment. Barely a heartbeat later, Ginny felt herself climb the pinnacle, then softly cry out as she reached it, beginning the delicious fall before following suit.

But considering their youth, it didn't take long for either to recover and begin thinking along the lines of trying some of the items lining the tub tiles surrounding them. Harry had even begun to reach for one when Ginny said, "No, luv, let's go to bed now." He helped her out of the tub and took the iced bottle of champagne, placing it on the bedside table. She marveled that the ice had not melted; it must have been specially charmed or something. The glasses too, since she discovered that the liquid inside them was also still cold, although it had been nearly an hour since the couple had taken a drink. Again, they would had to have been specially charmed to remain cold that long.

For some strange reason they had to dry each other off; there wasn't anything to do that for them … but at the same time, it hardly mattered. The vigorous rubbing and such stimulated their desire once again and it wasn't long before Harry placed her on her back on the bed and spread her legs, taking a swallow of champagne before proceeding to stimulate her there with lips and tongue.

She hadn't thought it possible to be able to climax again so soon, especially so intensely, but his lips and tongue were so incredibly talented that she couldn't help but do so, unable to help writhing and moaning at his ministrations. She'd wanted to wrap her legs around his neck but thought better of it because if she had, she would likely have choked him and she had better plans for him.

Once she recovered, she took a swallow of champagne, held it in her mouth and gently pushed him onto his back on the bed, then got between his legs and took him in her mouth. Again, it didn't take long for her equally talented lips and tongue to pleasure him almost beyond endurance, noting how he writhed and moaned beneath her every much as she had beneath him.

"Dear gods, Gin, bring me off already … I can't stand it much longer …"

Only then did she do as he wished—and it was worth every moment he had waited for it.

Of course, this was only the beginning of a long, passionate night for the young couple and by morning they had indeed shagged each other to such an extent that they could scarcely walk, but it had been worth every moment—and at no time had they remembered to use any sort of contraception. It was Harry who brought it up, strangely enough.

"I assume you realize that we never used any kind of contraception."

"Well, we _did_ have other things on our minds at the time," she returned with a sly smile. "And if I remember correctly, you _did_ say that you wanted to start having a family as soon as possible."

"In a few months. Not on our honeymoon. I wanted to have you to myself for at least a little while before having to worry about a child."

"Well, even if I am pregnant, I won't show for several months, and from what I understand, a woman's libido tends to increase during pregnancy, particularly the second trimester, so you'll probably get your share of shagging anyway," she pointed out.

"You have a point," he had to admit upon considering that fact for a moment.

"Damn bloody right I do. So I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. Let's just enjoy each other while we have a chance to be alone with no one to bother us."

"In that case …" His lips found their way down her neck, then her throat and finally to her breasts once again, holding one in one hand while gently suckling the other, then switching. After a time she heard his husky voice croon, "Gods, your nipples are delicious, luv. I don't think I'll ever get enough of them." This time Ginny had no objections whatsoever to Harry's lavishing his attention on her breasts. She had heard that most men favoured either a woman's breasts or her backside, but Harry seemed to enjoy both … and that suited her just fine—as long as it was only her he was physically loving like this, for now and all time.

Of course, there were yet other things they intended to try in the way of lovemaking techniques, but there was plenty of time; they had the rest of their lives, after all. Just the same, it got so Ginny could hardly wait for bedtime because she was never sure just what new technique she or Harry would want to try. One night it might be something one of the married Weasley brothers had told him, another night it might be her trying something either her mother or one of her sisters-in-law had told her about, things like that.

There was even one technique her mother had told her about which was unlikely to be needed until she was heavily pregnant, which as she had told Harry, wouldn't be for several months … provided she turned out to actually be pregnant, the possibility of which she intended to check on at the first opportunity.

And as it turned out, she was. What's more, it had taken until almost the last day of the honeymoon for either of them to be able to walk with anything resembling normalcy. It hardly seemed possible that either of them could possibly have been so randy, but in the case of honeymooners, particularly those who felt as they themselves did, it was entirely natural and normal, even though Ginny could just picture the look on Ron's face if she happened to mention to Hermione in his hearing just how much she and Harry had shagged each other during their honeymoon. (Not in Harry's hearing if she could help it, of course—and there was little danger either of them would mention it to him.)

He loved Harry like a brother, but at the same time was still most uncomfortable with the idea of picturing his best friend and sister snogging, much less sharing sexual intimacy together. He probably always would be; even at that, it didn't mean he wasn't happy that they were together, finally married at last—and intended to do everything he could to see to it that they remained so.

What mattered was that two of the people he loved best were happy. Besides, he couldn't judge them when he and Hermione were doing the same things, so it was a good thing that their wedding was coming up next, because at the rate they were going, _she_ was likely to be pregnant before too long … particularly if they didn't have the presence of mind to use the Contraceptive Charm as responsible lovers were supposed to do.

Harry was especially pleased when Ginny told him of her pregnancy despite his initial concern, and she couldn't help but ask why. "As I once said, luv, I want something to throw in Draco and Dudley's faces, and once they hear that you're pregnant, the looks on their faces should be priceless. I only wish I could see them … not to mention the looks on the Dursleys' faces."

"You no longer have a vendetta against them, do you?"

"Oh, I hate what they did to us, sure, but they're being punished for it, so that's what matters. For the time being, I intend to simply enjoy the idea of our being married and you being pregnant … and that last bit is one story I won't mind people knowing. And once our child is born, you may be certain that I'll be the happiest, proudest father on the face of this earth!"

**_Daily Prophet_, November 23, 1998:**

"**The Slayer of the Dark Lord Has Become A Giver of Life … ****Harry Potter Becomes a Father"**

Draco Malfoy usually looked forward to the news, but not today; in fact, the above headline made him swear vilely and throw down the paper, then stomp on it until it was in pieces. He was certain that Harry had to be behind literally plastering the news media of both the wizarding and Muggle world with the news of his having become a father, knowing it would reach both the ears and eyes of the two he had put in prison for life and enjoying every moment of how it must be making them feel.

He would never forget the picture of a smiling Harry holding his beautiful newborn black-haired, green-eyed child, a daughter, his equally beautiful redheaded wife smiling beside him. Potter had best enjoy her while he could, for if there was any justice, she would grow up to eventually become a Death Eater and hate him as he deserved—maybe even kill him as his Aunt Bellatrix had killed her cousin Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.

Whatever happened, Draco hoped he would eventually read the headline "Harry Potter Dies … Famous Auror and Hogwarts Teacher Killed by His Eldest Daughter, A Death Eater. Wife, Friends and Family in Mourning" or something along those lines. Only then, after Harry's own flesh and blood had killed him, would Draco feel vindicated and able to sleep peacefully again after the way the bloody bastard had set him up to be put away for life.

**_Little Whinging Courier_, November 23, 1998:**

"**The Boy Who Lived is Now A Man … And A Father"**

Dudley Dursley reacted in much the same way as Draco when he read the above headline and saw the picture in the local paper his mother had sent him in prison. Hopefully she hadn't known that the story on Harry's becoming a father was in it; he was sure she wouldn't knowingly send something like that to him, knowing how it would upset him, seeing his smiling cousin holding his beautiful newborn daughter, a daughter with a mop of black hair and bright green eyes like her father, his equally beautiful redheaded wife smiling beside him.

His only consolation was that he and Draco had been able to have her before his cousin did. Too bad Ginny couldn't have gotten pregnant as a result of her rape by him and given birth to _his_ child instead of Harry's. Certainly he had not used any sort of contraception either … but it must not have been the right time, dammit all! He would have to live with the fact that he would never again be able to have a woman, not for the rest of his life, because of what Harry had done, a fact he was sure his worthless cousin knew well and was enjoying every moment of throwing in his and Draco's faces. He could only hope that at least one of his cousin's children would one day turn bad and destroy Harry as Harry had destroyed him.

As for Harry, he was enjoying his new life with Ginny and their newborn daughter far too much to concern himself overmuch with how it might be affecting the ones he had put in prison. However they felt and reacted upon seeing the headlines and/or pictures was no more than they deserved after what they had done to both Ginny and himself. He was truly thankful that Ginny had not become pregnant by either of her attackers; Harry doubted that either he or she would have been able to endure that, much less the Weasley family.

Fortunately that had not come to pass, and neither Draco nor Dudley would ever be able to either sexually attack or abuse another woman again … and what's more, he himself had been the one to bring it about! Best of all, both were far away from both him and his family—and if Harry had his way, that's the way it would stay. His vendetta against them had ended the days their prison sentences had begun, although he was sure theirs against him would go on for as long as they lived … but what mattered was that they would do that living behind bars and leave him and his family alone to finally live in well-earned peace, for now and all the years to come.


End file.
